


A Helping Hand

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, CW: Needles/Stitches, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: Eagle tries to hide an injury from Snake. Snake notices anyway.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no medical training whatsoever, so everything in here is off Google. Don't judge me. <3
> 
> Based vaguely off this prompt: https://worth5pigsatleast.tumblr.com/post/184679899381/shirt-hiding-bandages-tat
> 
> Enjoy! <3

K-Unit filed into the cramped room, huffing with exhaustion. Wolf took his place at the front of the room and began the post-mission debriefing.  
  
“That was a tough mission. I know you’re all tired - I am, too - so let’s get this over with, and we can all go straight to bed.” Wolf looked around at his team. They were in a sorry state: battered and bruised and looking utterly wiped out. He knew they would bounce back soon, but he couldn’t help feeling worried.  
  
Alex leaned forward on the table, the cool surface soothing his aching head. He closed his eyes, but immediately opened them again when Snake snapped his fingers in his ear.  
  
“Don’t go to sleep yet, Alex,” he said. “Not until we get you checked over. That was a pretty bad hit you took.”  
  
“‘M fine, Snake,” Alex mumbled. “Just tired.”  
  
“I know, but you gotta stay awake. Besides, Wolf will give you hell if you sleep through his meeting.”  
  
Alex groaned, and pushed himself upright. “There, happy?”  
  
Snake nodded, satisfied, and turned back to Wolf.  
  
“Right. Now that we’re all paying attention,” Wolf said. “Does anyone have any thoughts they’d like to share? Eagle?”  
  
Eagle looked up. He leaned forward, his eyes narrowing slightly. He suppressed a groan. Snake spotted something red and white peeking out of Eagle’s collar.  
  
“I agree it was tough. But we pulled through. We’re stronger than ever now.” He nodded once at Alex. “Couldn’t have done it without you.” He leaned back in his chair, exhaling through gritted teeth. He avoided Snake’s wary gaze.  
  
Wolf nodded. “I agree with Eagle. Alex has been a valuable addition to the team.”  
  
Alex ducked his head shyly, but gave the team a small smile.  
  
“Alright,” Wolf said. “If no one else has any thoughts, I say we all get some rest.” He dismissed the team, and they all filed out of the room. Eagle and Wolf stayed behind.  
  
“What?” Eagle groaned.  
  
Snake folded his arms, looking sternly at Eagle. “You know perfectly well what. Let me see.”  
  
Eagle huffed, but allowed Snake to peel back his shirt, revealing the stained, hastily wrapped bandage around his upper arm.  
  
“Jesus, Eagle,” Snake muttered. “When were you going to tell me about this?”  
  
“It’s not that bad.” Snake rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.”  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that. Come on, let’s get you down to the med bay.” He hauled Eagle from his chair, and Eagle immediately dropped to his knees.  
  
“Shit.” Snake knelt down, pulled Eagle’s good arm around his shoulders, and lifted him to his feet.  
  
“Sorry,” Eagle whispered. “Bit tired.”  
  
“Yeah, I bet. Come on, I’ve got you.”  
  
Snake half-carried, half-dragged Eagle down the hallway. They stopped a few times, Eagle’s breathing becoming more laboured with each step. Snake kept talking to him, trying to keep him conscious until they reached the medical center.  
  
“Almost there, Eagle. Stay with me. Just a few more steps.”  
  
Eagle groaned softly, and slumped against Snake, almost knocking them both off balance.  
  
“Fuck,” Snake muttered. He tightened his grip on Eagle and threw out his other arm to brace himself against the wall. Alex turned the corner just then, stopping at the end of the hallway.  
  
“Snake? What…? Oh, God.” He rushed forward and took Eagle’s weight on his other side. Eagle was no longer conscious, so he was even heavier than usual, but Alex was growing stronger at an almost alarming rate. “What happened?”  
  
“That’s what I’m trying to find out,” Snake huffed. “Help me get him down to the med room.”  
  
Together, they hauled Eagle into the room and laid him on a bed. Snake grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off Eagle’s shirt. The bandage ran halfway down Eagle’s upper arm, and was almost completely red. Alex paled, but steeled himself to help any way he could.  
  
Snake cut away the bandages slowly. A deep gash came into view, and fresh blood poured from it.  
  
“ _Shit.”_ He covered the wound again and held the soaked material down tightly. “Cub, get me some fresh bandages.” Snake barked the order, automatically using Alex’s military name.  
  
Alex didn’t argue. He ran to a cupboard and pulled out a box full of medical supplies. Taking out a roll of clean gauze, he hurried back to Snake.  
  
“Put those on.” Snake nodded to a pair of gloves. “I need you to dress his wound.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t question me, Cub!” Snake snapped. “I’ll talk you through it.”  
  
Alex pulled on the gloves and awaited his instructions.  
  
“We need to clean it first. It could be infected. Alcohol is no good - it will kill the tissue and slow the healing process. Clean, warm water and a cloth will do.”  
  
Alex ran to the sink, filled a bowl and fetched a cloth from the cupboard. He set the bowl down on the metal table beside the bed.  
  
“I’m going to remove the bandages now,” Snake said. “It’s going to bleed a lot, by the look of it. Don’t panic. Just dab the wound carefully; try to remove anything that looks like it shouldn’t be there.”  
  
Alex nodded, and braced himself. Snake lifted his hands, unwrapping the bandage fully and throwing it into a plastic bag. Alex immediately moved forward and started gently pressing the cloth to Eagle’s arm. The wound was bigger than he’d first thought - and much deeper. Blood gushed out with each movement, but it slowed eventually, dripping past Eagle’s elbow and onto Alex's shoes. Alex took a deep breath and focused on his task, trying not to think of the pain Eagle must have been in.  
  
“Okay, Alex. That looks good. But I think it needs stitches.” Snake washed his hands and pulled on a clean pair of gloves. “I’ll handle that. I just need you to apply pressure while I get the stuff ready.”  
  
Alex swallowed, wrapped a towel around Eagle’s arm, and held it down. Snake gathered the supplies and joined Alex.  
  
“Alright, you can let go now. Sit this one out, if you like. You did good, kid.”  
  
Alex nodded and turned away, exhaling slowly. He pulled off the gloves and threw them into the plastic bag, then washed his hands. He sat with his back to the scene while Snake worked, trying to block out the sound of the needle threading through flesh.  
  
Snake finished sewing, then washed the blood stains from Eagle’s arm and re-wrapped it in a fresh bandage.  
  
“All done, Alex.” Alex turned back and stared at Eagle. He was pale, and Alex felt worry creeping up on him again.  
  
“He’ll be alright, Alex.” Snake moved around the bed and put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “He’s a fighter. Don’t worry.”  
  
“When will he wake up?” Alex asked, looking up at the medic.  
  
“I don’t know, but it should be soon. In the meantime -” Snake pointed to a chair. “It’s your turn.”  
  
Alex sat down without complaint. “I remembered what you said about getting checked over, that’s why I was heading back. It’s a good thing I decided not to be stubborn for a change.”  
  
Snake laughed. “Yeah, it is. I’m not sure I could have dragged him all the way here by myself, he weighs a tonne.”  
  
“He needs to lay off the doughnuts,” Alex snorted.  
  
Snake smiled, then cleared his throat, becoming serious. He took out a small light and shone it in each of Alex’s eyes in turn. “Are you in any pain?”  
  
“Other than aching like hell all over?”  
  
“Be serious, Cub.”  
  
Alex sighed. “No. Nothing a good night’s sleep can’t fix.”  
  
Snake nodded. “Take off your shirt.”  
  
“Are you serious?” Alex groaned.  
  
“Yes. I’m serious.”  
  
Alex reluctantly obeyed, then stood and turned slowly so Snake could check him for cuts or bruises. He was suddenly conscious of all of his old injuries, and tried not to think about them.  
  
“Jesus, Cub,” Snake whispered. “You’ve been through the ringer.”  
  
“I hadn’t noticed,” Alex muttered. He absently ran his fingers over the bullet scar on his chest.  
  
“I’d almost forgotten about that,” Snake said, watching Alex’s finger trace the small circle.  
  
“So had I. It still hurts sometimes, but I’ve gotten used to it.”  
  
Snake swallowed the lump in his throat. “You can put your shirt back on now. You’re all clear.”  
  
Alex redressed, then looked towards Eagle. He hadn’t moved, but he looked a little more colourful.  
  
“Call me when he wakes up.”  
  
Snake nodded. “Of course.”  
  
Alex headed towards the door, turning back as he reached for the handle. “Get some rest yourself, Snake. You look like hell.”  
  
Snake smiled as Alex left, silently thanking whatever gods might exist that his team was safe.


End file.
